


The Betrayal

by CocoB0n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Betrayal, Blowjobs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Smut, maybe :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoB0n/pseuds/CocoB0n
Summary: King!George and Knight! Dream AUKing George ruled with a strong presence. By his side were his knights, Dream and Sapnap. They kept the kingdom running on trade and fairness. After an assassination attempt, people began to question if the King was really suited for the throne. With hidden desires and secrets hushed in the castle, George wonders if his knight is really who he says he is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 205





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> ~This is shipping creators personas, not irl people  
> ~There is mentions of violence/blood, visuals +Smells, if that's triggering please don't read  
> ~If you can't handle angst well, maybe don't read  
> ~There is smut in this! I think it plays a reasonable amount significance to the plot, but I will put warnings there anyway incase you want to read but don't like that kind of stuff  
> ~That's it, enjoy reading <3

George sat on his throne with disdain. The officials swarming the area were loud and chattering about the new threats coming near L’Manberg and Pogtopia. Including the recent assassination attempt he had experienced just a few nights ago. 

_I wish they'd just shut up_ , The king thought furiously, _and leave me to think about this instead of being attacked by criticisms._

Beside him, were two of his most trusted knights. At the moment of the attack, they were away on a mission. It was a inconvenient timing and just made him look weak. Now this whole problem was becoming excessive even though none of it would've happen if his knights just remained near him.

Sapnap, a raven haired knight, had a strong build. His eyes were a onyx black that held little no warmth in them. His position was like a stone, unwavering as he glared down at the noblemen.

“We need to do something” One older man cried, with a piece of a wanted poster in his grasps. On the front was a pink haired man with a pig skull covering most of his features. Just the sight had George grimacing.

“He could already be planning another attack!” Another man shouted, pointing to a forestry area on the towns map “some say he wants down with the monarch”

The ache in his head was building up faster than he could handle, a slow throb that kept getting progressively worse. His brown eyes gave a knowing look to the blonde on his other side. 

Dream, his most trusted knighted. They had been through many adventures together and always were by each others side. There was never a dull moment between them, the bond they shared was infinite. His mask covered most of his features but he knew the green eyes that were behind them. 

“What do you suggest we do” George asked, hoping for a better idea than just the noblemen's endless arguments. 

“I say we take them head on” Sapnap suggested “We take a few of our men and cut the rebels out easily. They can’t be that strong”

Bloodshed, a endless battle, dominating forces and endless lives taken away. Nothing good came from war but at best, it was the optional solution. If it could be avoided though, he would try. No lives deserved to die at his expense. 

“ _Dream,_ what do you think”

Blonde hair shifted as he stared at the king. His mask covered his expression but his stance gave him away. His fists were clenched and his legs held a firm ground. 

“... Are you sure you want to hear my opinion?” Dream asked, his voice wavering slightly. 

George nodded, brown eyes going dark “You’re the best war strategist, I trust your opinion”

Dream sighed, facing toward the noblemen now “I believe if we get a false king to take your place, it removes the threat off of you and leads way for better opportunities. It’s too dangerous for you to remain here”

The loud chattering among the noblemen began to hush as all eyes rested onto George. The indirect insult was clearly heard by everyone and waited for the Kings response. Whether he would let a inferior do that to him or submit to the critical decision. Such as thing, letting a king go was unheard of.

The headache that once throbbed so heavily was now burning into his skin. It flamed up with the increased vulnerable silence.

The brunette sat up from his throne and stared up to the taller man. His face was hidden by the mask but it didn’t shield the sound of a hand meeting skin. 

On the floor lied the white mask, exposing the shocked green eyes staring back down at his king. Bright freckles showing themselves to everyone in the room along with a scar trailing up his face. George’s face remained stoic, eyes unblinking. He showed no remorse or any signs of caring at that moment. 

“Remember your place, Dream” George said warningly “or I’ll show you”

Dream visibly gulped before nodding “Yes, king”

The brunette sighed before bowing down to pick up the white mask. It was a precious gift he had made for the blonde so long ago, it had to be years now. The mask was used by Dream to cover his face to hide the deep scar on his cheek. A sign of his loyalty.

When he first gave him the mask, the blonde had such a grand smile. All that was washed away now as his face was exposed to all the noblemen standing below. A look of pure horror resting behind green eyes.

“Here” George offered, pulling the mask back onto the blonde “all better”

Dream was quiet for a second, all expression now covered by the piece of plastic.

“Thanks”. 

George turned back toward the groups of people standing below. As all of them gave each other nervous look, not questioning the kings antics any further, he gave a final wave of dismissal. It only took a few minutes for everyone to escape from the room, minus Sapnap and Dream. 

“George” Sapnap whispered, giving a careful glance toward the blonde who looked as if he hadn’t recovered from the shock “you should take a rest”

George, who couldn’t even look toward his green eyed friend, gave a nod “Yeah, I’ll be returning to my chambers”

When George closed the door to his room, he immediately broke down. All the stress and anxiety that plagued him from the past week caught up. It was like a tidal wave of emotions began to suffocate him. 

“Why did I do that!” George cursed himself, feeling the pain in his chest rile up more “I’m such a idiot!”

Dream was one of the most important people in his life. The last thing he wanted was t hurt the other and yet he went so far. And for what? To show a point that could’ve easily been expressed through words. His friend had done nothing but cared for him yet here he was, causing a ruckus. 

The walls in his room were sinking in as he could feel himself slowly falling under the darkness. As he lied on the middle of his bed, eyes just barely focusing on the scenery outside his window. 

“Why did I do that” Georges voice cracked, rubbing his eyes of the tiredness he couldn’t get to go away.

A small knock was heard at his door and his head turned to look at the intruder. What lied in the doorway wasn’t a intruder though, rather it was a friend. 

“Dream” George mumbled, looking at the green eyes that sparkled in the dim light. 

“George” The blonde replied, a small smile embraced on his lips. 

The man walked into the room, quietly shutting the door to not disturb the brunettes already fragile mind. He quickly made his way to the bed sitting next to the curled up king. Long strong arms wrapped themselves around the other. 

“Shh, it’s okay my king” Dream whispered, petting the brown hair down “calm down”

George nuzzled his head more into the blondes neck, finding the warmth comforting. His own arms wrapped around the strong force, loving every moment of it. The dissipating water that clung at his eyes slowly disappeared into the shirt that hid his face. 

“I’m sorry Dream” George uttered out “I shouldn’t have done that, I went too far”

“You’re king, you need to let your subjects know your power”

“No I don’t” The brunette cried “I don’t want to be a ruler that uses pain to control”

The blonde went quiet, just letting the other vent out all his frustrating. 

“I’m such a awful king, my people are in trouble and there’s nothing I can do”

Palms slide there way through Georges shirt, rubbing at his back. The cold fingers rubbed at each stressed bone in his body. It was like a magical healer, making every skin cell brand new. It was a addicting and familiar feeling he never wanted to forget. 

George pulled away from the warmth, looking into the green eyes for any sign of forgiveness. The green eyes that were so surprised and hurt earlier, now only held warmth and kindness. It made his insides flare with affection. 

The brunette wrapped his hands on the others cheeks, staring into the green orbs “I love you so much Dream, so much”

A warm smile began to grow on Dreams face as he held the others hand to his face, “I love you too George”

Soft lips embraced his, as the two fell back into the soft royal sheets. The smell of flowers filled their noise as the blue pansies beside his bed bloomed a vibrant color. 

“I want you to hold me..” George whispered, his arms wrapped around the blondes neck “please, touch me”

Dream gave a soft smile, pecking at the others lips swiftly “of course, my king”

His hand traced down his chest until it reached the fabric of material. The buttons were quickly removed until the pale milky skin was greeting him. It was a sight seen by nobody but himself. 

“George” Dream comforted into the brunette “you’re so beautiful”

As his fingers trailed down further, to his pants, the brunettes breath hitched. Even the slightest of touches seemed to rile the other up. It was especially visible with the growing warmth in his pants. 

“You seem very happy to see me” The blonde chuckled, sinking further down the brunettes body until he reached the hem of the pants. 

With a careful movement, the blonde bit the pants hem down until he was fully exposed, the cold air making his cock harder than normal. 

“Dream” George whimpered, watching as green eyes stared up with amusement. The dark blonde lashed fluttered as he gave a testing lick to the tip, causing a low groan to emerge from the brunette. 

“God, Dream” The brunette moaned, his hips stuttering forward to get more friction. The blonde gave no mercy though, continuing his small licks to the tip, taking in the sight of Georges flushed cheeks. The sound of sweet groans only made him want to continue until the other was a throbbing mess.

“Please, Dream” George continued to whine, fists clenching up from the teasing. It was too much of a built up for the brunette, yet somehow it felt so amazing. The light touches were addicting and kept him begging for more. 

“What do you want, George?” Dream asked, giving another testing lick to the head “I won’t know until you say”

George whined as another unsatisfying lick reached the head. This time, a slick tongue strolled down the shaft, trailing a vein that was screaming to be touched. 

“I want you to suck me” The brunette groaned, thrusting his hips upward, and falling back to the lack of stimulating touches. 

Dream hummed as he gave a final testing lick “Is that so?”

As if the heavens heard Georges cries, Dream opened his mouth and sucked a large portion of his cock, rising slowly to get every section of his member felt up. The suction was leading the brunette to insanity. 

“Dream please I need more” The brunette whined, fisting the sheets on the side of him. Frustrated tears lied just behind his eyes as another slow suck embraced his member. After a few months, the warm mouth swallowed him whole and stayed there, unmoving. 

Brown eyes glanced down to see what the hold up was, but stopped when he sat the green eyes looking at him with mischief. He showed no signs of moving, just pulling himself deeper on the kings cock. 

“No, no Dream please I need to now” George huffed “oh my god I’m gonna cum”

Taking the phrase very seriously, Dream pulled off and watched the smaller man sigh angrily, as his orgasm was harshly pulled from him. His cock bounced in anticipation with no touch to satisfy. Just a delectable mess that the blonde couldn't wait to consume.

“I was so close” The other whined “please, I want to come now”

Dream chuckled at the sight, the red throbbing member resting so cutely on the brunettes thigh. It twitched every so often, begging to be rubbed to completion. Not yet, as the night was still young, but soon. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” The blonde asked, rubbing adventurous hands across the others sides, relishing in the shivers that responded. 

Brown eyes half lidded looked up, seemingly prepared for anything that would come his way. With a testing nod, George lifted his legs so it rested on the blondes shoulder. Exposing himself to the other, he smirked. 

“Fuck me”

That was all Dream needed to hear as he grabbed the lube from his pocket. It was a small gift he often took to their chambers, incase they did do something like this. A night like this was rare but has happened before. 

While he lathered up his cock with lube, George began to lick his lips at the sight. One bit to the lip had butterflies riling up in Dreams stomach. His king, his lover, lying there with complete obedience, just waiting to get rammed so hard. It only edged him on as he lined up near the smaller mans entrance. 

“Mm moan for me?” Dream asked, holding the brunettes leg just above his shoulder.

George gave the other a look of confused, “Wha-”

A loud moan was pushed form the brunette as Dream fully bottomed down into the short man. His cock reached the hilt as he was deep inside the other. The insides were squeezing down on him in the most beautiful way ever. Seeing the older mans cock ache in want as he finally got the pleasure he needed. 

“Oh my god” George cried, eyes rolling back “feels so good, I’m so full”

Dream grinned, sweat dripping down the side of his face. It was difficult keeping himself still as the other adjusted but was well worth the wait. It only took a few minutes before the brunette was begging for more. Begging to be fucked by him.

“Move” George demanded, whining at the feeling of pressure that built up in his cock.

Dreams amused look vanished as he harshly grabbed the others hair, watching him cry out in pain. Instead of angry brown eyes staring at him, he was greeted by a look of carnal desire. 

“Behave”

George did as he was told and kept his mouth quiet, besides the low moans that rumbled in his throat. While Dream pushed himself in, rubbing at the prostate deep inside the brunette, the brown eyes man under him just let his body shudder as he was fully taken advantage of. 

“Do you feel good” Dream asked, giving another harsh thrust into the pool of pleasure. 

The brunette under him had tears welling his eyes, the pleasure on the verge of overwhelming. His mind felt mushy as he kept nearing his orgasm. So close yet so hard to achieve. 

“Dream” George groaned “I love having your cock in me”

The phrase made Dream nearly stop in his track as his cock throbbed in excitement. The words sent pleasure electrifyingly through his cock causing him to rock faster into the sluttish king. 

“Your cock keeps riling me up” George moaned loudly, rocking his hips back into the blonde “fuck me hard and make me yours”

The blonde didn’t need to be told twice, the slow pace long forgotten as the rough thrusts relentlessly attacked the others prostate. His cock was pulsating and let him know he wasn’t going to last long, especially not under the spell of the brunette's dirty mouth. It was such a dirty gift that he had no problem with. 

“Watch it” Dream warned with a smirk “or I’ll make you regret your promises”

George could barely hear the threat, moaning as the pleasure began unbearable. The build up in his groan kept increasing until it was too difficult to stop as the bundle began to untie itself inside him. 

“Dream!” George cried loudly, orgasming without a single touch to his cock, eyes rolling back as the pleasure crashed into him. His fingers tightly held themselves in blonde locks as he emptied himself. Electrifying static pierced his brain as the only thing he could think of was how good it felt to have Dreams cock deep inside of him. 

When the cum entered him, filling him to the brim, a weak needy sigh escaped him “fuck, Dream so good”

The taller man stared down at the fucked out brunette, his own high fogging up his brain. Somehow, under the clouds of influence, he couldn’t help but think of George as cute, his mouth wide open gasping for air as the sweat caused brown strands of hair to stick to his forehead. 

“You’re such a good boy” Dream grinned, pulling out to rest next to the other. 

After a few moments for them to catch up their thoughts, George pulled himself next to Dream, cuddling into the others chest. It was warm and safe, all the feeling he needed to be secure. A home he had that far outweighed life in the palace. 

Eventually, the weighing problems came back to haunt the brunettes mind. Assassinations, kingdom duties, and paperwork that still needed to be sorted, kept poking at his mind. It made him want to curl up next to his lover and never leave. 

“I hate being a king” George mumbled in the safety of Dreams arms “there’s so much responsibility and I don’t know if I can do it all”

Some part of him believed that the blonde was right. It might be better to just get a new king and never return to the area again. Pointless fighting wasn’t for him but it was the life of a knight. So if he did leave, how would he be able to be with Dream?

“I’d rather live with you far away from this mess of a kingdom” the short boy admitted, snuggling closer as his eyelids begin to fall “someplace where we could be happy with just the two of us”

After a few heartbeats of rest, as the room fell into complete silence beside the light snoring, the green eyes of night looked around the area. They were wide and dilated, mind constantly moving, hyper aware of everything around. 

Finally, he looked to the sleeping brunette, guilty.

“I’m sorry George, I don't know if that'll be possible”

Georges brown eyes fluttered open to a empty room surrounding him. The cold sheets wrapped around his waist was heavy and uncomfortable. He wanted the strong arms from earlier but they were nowhere in sight. 

“Dream” The brunette called out, looking around the space “where is he..”

When he got up, pain flared down his spine. It was a bitter sweet reminder of what happened the night before. Although the ache hurt, it was welcomed. It even put a small smile on his face.

Brown eyes glanced to the open window of his room. It was letting in the cold winter air as the the first signs of winter began to steadily fall. Small dribbles of white began to line the grass outside and it made the brunette feel a flutter in his chest. Excitement to see what the new weather would bring.

 _Winter is so beautiful,_ George couldn’t help but think, _I wish Dream were here to see it with me_. 

Getting up from his bed, the king dressed to get ready. It was still early so he didn’t bother with the traditional red robes and blouses. Instead, he wore normal clothing as a everyday person would wear. Some would call it peasant style but he felt most comfortable in the attire. He had no use for such wealth's and kingly items. 

By the time he dressed up he noticed the blooming flowers from earlier were dying out. The petals were faltering and some leaves attached were decaying. 

_I guess it’s too cold for them,_ George assumed, shrugging it off, _I guess that’s the way life goes._

Ignoring the bitter signs of death surrounding him, George grabbed a unlit candle and left his room to start the day. 

There were many objectives he would have to start with, nothing too important first, just the regulate chorus for the villages they governed. Even if they were being attacked by rebels, the citizens did come first and they had a duty to them. 

While he made his way down the stairs to the main rooms, the smell of metallic materials filled his nose. It was a bitter smell that reminded him of decaying ducks. It was unwelcoming but some how nostalgic.

“What is that” George mumbled, moving closer to the sounds of rustling in the main rooms “who-”

When he opened the large doors to the chamber, the sight shocked him. The once lively room that held many noblemen and knights were now scattered with dead bodies and blood lining the wall. The once carefully decorated walls were stained with fluids he wished to not know of. Men held swords close to their sides and their eyes held no remorse. 

The worst part of it all, was the man who stood in the middle of everything. His blonde hair that he was snuggled next to not even a few hours ago, now had small driblets of red stuck in the strands. A cold look replaced his features as he glared daggers at the brunette, angry that he disturbed the massacre taking place. 

“Didn’t think you’d wake up so soon” Dream admitted “It’s a shame”

George couldn’t even speak, his brown eyes widened as he stared at the mess in front of him. Friends and people he talked to now lied dead in front of him. 

“What-” His thoughts couldn’t even catch up with him “What the _hell_ did you do”

A orange haired man stood closely next to Dream, wrapping his arms around the blonde with a loving expression. His disgusting green eyes looked at his Dream with such filthy eyes that burned the brunettes insides. Like salt in a wound, riled up angry imbedded themselves deep inside his soul. 

“We’re changing the monarchy” Dream explained easily, as if he prepared the speech hundreds of time “you are not the king anymore, Eret has become the new king”

A curly haired brunette who stood near Dream gave him a smirk. He had to be Eret, his eyes covered by glasses too tinted to see through. Somehow, the smug look was even more aggravating than the orange haired man who hadn’t even said anything yet. 

“You’re making a mistake” George croaked, looking at the man who he loved so much “you can’t do this”

“Too late” The orange haired man chuckled “what’s done is done, you have nobody now”

Dream gave the clingy man a warning look before speaking up “Fundy is right, you have nobody on your side now”

George tried to get words to come out of his mouth but nothing was happening. It was like a never ending nightmare that he had no control over. He kept willing himself to wake up, next to Dream, with no worry in his life. Back to a peaceful time, a more loving time. 

The harsh beating of his heart reminded him of reality. That the man he loved so much wasn't here anymore and he was on deaths door. 

“You’re next George” Dream whispered “I will have to either exile you or have you killed next to your noblemen, it’s your choice”

The brown eyes couldn’t stop looking at all the blood staining the area. If he was killed here, there would be nothing left of the previous kings and queens. The blood line of the country would be ended and a new kingdom would begin. 

“I-I don’t want to leave” George cried, taking a shaky step back “This can’t be real”

Dream frowned, as if the decision was worse than death “so you choose to die here, then”

When the brunette looked up, adrenaline pumped into his brain. The blonde was rushing towards him, sword in hand ready to impale more flesh. His bloodlust never resting. A sight so horrific he couldn’t even believe what was happening. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even breathe. 

Raven hair flashed in front of his eyes as the blade was shocked back by a heft axe. His life, so close to ending, was now saved by the figure in front of him. 

“...Sapnap” The brunette gasped, his whole body shaking. 

“We’re leaving the kingdom” Sapnap growled to the blonde in front of him “put down your blade”

With a careful look, eyes holding a bit of thankfulness, Dream stepped back with his sword. His eyes quickly reverted back to the stone cold gaze as he looked at the raven head. 

“Take him far away from here” Dream warned “I have no problem killing both of you if you don’t do as I say”

Sapnap nodded quickly “We understand”

With just as quickly as he arrived, Sapnap grabbed George’s arm and darted out of the room, leaving the decaying mess behind him. Like an unwanted problem, they walked away from the situation. 

“We can’t just leave” George whispered to the other as he was harshly pulled away from the room “those are our people, we need to avenge them”

Sapnap didn’t reply, just kept on walking away. He was acting as if he didn't care, like he was part of this before he changed his mind. Acting like a rebel. 

"Sapnap!" George shouted "listen to me we have to kill them!"

As they moved further away, anger was replaced by pure sadness. It began to hit how much he was truly losing. He was losing friends, a lover, and now a kingdom. 

When they left the castle, George could really see how much the snow had piled up. It was at a few inches now and covered the whole ground. The freezing chill embraced his whole body, so different than the touch of the blonde. 

“I don’t wanna go” George cried at Sapnap “please, we have to fight back”

Onyx eyes looked back at the brunette. His eyes held such sorrow and it made him shut up quickly. The red around his eyes were easily contrasted as the tears fell down his cheeks. That’s when he realized,

George wasn’t the only one who lost something tonight.

“Let’s go George” The raven haired whispered “It’s time to say goodbye”

The brunette looked back to the looming caste. It was his home for so many years but now stood like a empty brick mess. It held no love and warmth like before, just a carcass of memories. 

The worst part of it all, was the green eyes that stared back at him in that room. It showed no resemblance to the man he lied next to the previous night. Instead of warm and home, he saw a cruel evil man. One who no long cared.

“Goodbye” George murmured painfully, turning his back from his home and into the blizzard of unknown.


	2. Spring

_ “Your king is in checkmate again” Dream sighed, putting his pawns back to their place “you weren’t even close” _

_ “This is so unfair!” George whined, refusing to even touch the king, now fallen to the floor “how do you keep winning” _

_ The blonde only chuckled, making the brunette even more pissed. Instead of explaining his antics, he carefully picked the king from the floor and put the piece back on the board. His eyes were carefully calculating the young king, waiting for him to explode in another whining fest.  _

_ Brown orbs glared at him “explain how you keep beating me” _

_ Dream only gave him a smug grin “Luck.”  _

George looked over the pieces placed in front of him. He was in a tricky situation with his king close to checkmate. The opponent's queen that seemed to glare daggers at his king. Luckily for him though, the opponent was distracted from his antics, not even realizing that he was already in checkmate. Onyx eyes were glittering in excitement. 

“I’m gonna get you George,” Sapnap cheered, pulling his queen forward near his King, not yet hitting. 

“Whatever you say Sapnap” George sighed, resting his cheek on his palm as he moved his rook across the board “checkmate.”

The once cheerful callings silenced as the raven was a loss for words. The game was hitting it’s eight minute mark and here he was, at checkmate with a king that was still out of his reach. It was over, he had to admit defeat. 

Sapnap glared at the other “How are you so good at this game”

“Luck” George lied, moving his pieces back to their original spot “do you want to play again?”

The raven haired man only huffed, clearly agitated by his fifth loss in a row “Nah, I think I’ll take a break for now”

When he pulled out from his chair to leave, George couldn’t help but want to beg for him to stay. The room was too large to stay in alone. 

“Will you come back later” George asked, hints of insecurity rising from his throat. It was easily picked up by the raven. 

“Of course gogy” Sapnap grinned “I just have to go to work at Quackity’s for a little, I’ll be back later tonight”

George offered a relieving smile, only small traces of anxiety leaving his body. He was thankful that Sapnap was soft inside, able to pick up the chipped ends of his phrases. Afterall, having to spend four months with the man had shown him a lot. 

After they escaped from the castle, the two settled in a small town just outside the badlands. It was far from Pogtopia and L’manberg, allowing them to hide from guards who had his face on wanted posters. It also gave him time to plan on what he’d do next. 

A lot of the citizens believed he was dead, setting out festivals for the removal of the old king. He wasn’t being mourned by the people who he tried so hard to care for, no, instead he was being bashed for not being able to keep a kingdom standing. 

It was difficult to accept, but he quickly realized that he didn’t want to be a King. As he sat in his rundown room, completely opposite of his well groomed palace, his mind kept thinking about how amazing it would be to just live a peasants life. Not having to worry about kingly duties, have people mimic and criticize his movements, or keep his sexuality a secret because a king needs a descendent. No. 

Here in this unknown town, he could be free. Live a life where no one can tell him what to do. It was an opportunity to pick up his broken self and create a new image. Mend himself into the person he always wanted to be.

Here, king “George” wouldn’t be found. 

While Sapnap was out working on fields of crop, George had started his own job. He didn’t want to be a freeloader, he wanted to get working experience. After a few weeks of searching, he found himself volunteering in a plant shop with two very sweet ladies, Niki and Puffy. Every day from morning to sunset. 

When he walked into the small shop, he saw blonde hair peeking itself from the rose bushes on the side of the room. The bell on the top dinged, altering her to look up. 

“George” Niki chirped “Hi, welcome”

“Hello Niki” The brunette smiled politely “how are you today”

The blonde giggled “doing well, Puffy is in the back watering some flowers if you wanted to say Hi”

George nodded “I wanted to talk to her about something.” 

Niki returned to her place back in the plants and he made his way to the back of the store. It was a cramped space with all the growing flowers but the hazelnut eyed girl watering some orange tulips had no issue with it. 

“Hey George” Puffy grinned when she noticed him standing in the doorway “what’s up”

“Hello Puffy” The brunette replied, eyes looking at the blossoming blue pansies “I wanted to talk to you about something”

“Shoot away” She replied, sitting on a barrel in the corner of the room, now counting the sales earned from yesterday. It wasn’t a lot but it was better than a few months ago. After he started volunteering, many older ladies began to arrive to look at the ‘cute young man’.

“I was thinking, now that everyone is celebrating the death of the old king” George started, nervously itching at his arm “and the war is basically over, we should make journey to one of the larger towns to sell flowers”

She seemed to think for a second but soon replied with a firm “No”.

“Why not” George asked “you could get more sales and have a stable life”

He assumed that’s what every person wanted. Everyday the two girls worked their fingers off to make hundreds of well designed flowers and create different shades. Each flower was carefully tended to and they could easily make a more successful business that wasn’t out in the middle of nowhere. 

“Me and Niki built this place to get away from that sort of life” Puffy explained “we don’t need a basic life, we’re happy staying here and making the most of every day. We have reasons we can’t return to the normal busy cities” her eyes glanced up to meet brown ones, ''and I know you do too.”

George gulped before turning away from her glance, a sheepish look appearing on his face “Okay Okay, you make a fair point, but are you guys sure you’ll be okay?”

Puffy closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face “We’ll be fine”

A bell was heard throughout the room and George realized how long he'd been stalling. He needed to go to the front and start helping Niki. 

“Thanks Puffy” George said sincerely “I’ll work hard to help”

When he pulled to the front of the store, his heart dropped. Standing there were knights, faces all covered and seemed to be searching for someone. Niki stood by the counter top, a worried look covered by strong eyes. 

“How many I help you today” She called as sweet as possible “we have many flowers on sale right now”

One of the knights removed the mask covering his face, revealing an all too familiar blonde man with vibrant green eyes. His build was just as strong as he remembered, if not even more. The only difference was the bags under his eyes were more noticeable than he remembered. 

“Hello miss” his strong yet careful tone vibrated out “I’m looking for a man here”

Dream pulled out a piece of paper, a wanted poster, with his face on it and a little bounty at the end of the page. His green eyes stared at her knowingly, as if the question was futile and he already knew where the culprit was hiding. 

“We’ve heard that there've been sightings of the old king around here, trying to live a peasants life” Dream explained briefly “If you know where he is, you must tell us. Anyone that tries to hide the king will be sentenced to death. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that".

George quickly crouched behind a blue flower bush, thick enough to cover his body but not large enough to be completely hidden if someone walked over. It was risky to stay where he was and even more risky to remain hidden. If he was caught, he put the whole shop in danger. Puffy and Niki's lives were at risk because of him. 

“Never seen him in my life sir!” Nikki chuckled “I thought the king was dead anyway”

Dream frowned, not believing a single word spoken “He is dead to the public, but if he is going around trying to start a rebellion, we must kill him”

Niki looked down at the flower catalogue in front of her “Well we don’t do rebellions, we sell flowers. If you don’t want to buy any, please leave”

“Tell us where George is right now” Dream hissed “we know he is here”

Rebellious eyes looked up, preparing for a fight which took the green eyed man off guard. Instead of a harsh bite back though, she simply smiled with force “We aren’t hiding anyone sir, if you really want we can give you free flowers for your troubles but we don’t have anyone here. We promise you”

After a few seconds of silence, Dream grabbed a boutique of flowers already prepped near the window of the front. Blue pansies. George's all time favorites.

“We’ll take these and be on our way” He reluctantly replied, glaring at the still smiling girl “next time were here they’ll be a search”

With that, the knights left, returning to their carriage and going further away from the already vacant town. With their presence gone, all tension that was in the room vanished and Niki fell to the floor. 

“Niki!” George called, running to her to make sure she was okay “are you okay? Do you want me to get you any water?”

She looked up to George with a frightened smile “Yeah, I’m good. Those guys though, they really seem to want you dead”

George chuckled, thinking of how right she was “Yeah, they do”

“Niki” The brunette sighed “thank you for keeping my identity a secret”

Niki had a bright grin on her face as she pulled herself back to her feet. Her eyes still had a glint to them as she stared out the window “don’t worry George, we’d never betray you”

George wanted to believe her, he really did. But he knew he couldn’t. The last time someone told him that they wouldn’t betray him, he was being exiled from his own castle. Her words spoke truths but the situation was too dangerous to keep himself in. It was also too dangerous to keep two friendly people who wanted nothing more than live here. They deserved to feel safe. 

“I’m gonna go home for a bit” George softly explained, shame burning his neck “If they come back it could be dangerous”

He felt awful that the two were at suspicious eyes now but the only way to help was for him to vanish. 

Niki nodded in understand but grabbed his hand quickly “Just remember George, you are always welcomed here”

George knew he should’ve returned home. He should’ve hidden in his safe house as soon as he left the shop. Instead of escaping to where it was safe, he ran into the vast forest where knights still lurked. Where Dream could still be. 

After being exiled from his home, the worst part of it all was living without Dream. They’d been by each other's sides since toddlers. They experienced each day of puberty together. When he finally confessed his feelings, even with the stress of hierarchy roles, Dream accepted it. They had so much life together and for it all to be ripped away so suddenly, it made George wonder if the point of living was still there. 

Seeing him in the shop, looking for him, gave him hope. Even if he was trying to kill him, it meant he wasn’t forgotten from the blonde’s mind. He still had to hold a special place in his heart, right?

He couldn’t forgive Dream, that would be impossible for the brunette, but he couldn’t forget either. 

George turned in the large forest, now feeling confused on where he was. Everything was silent and the birds light chirpings were barely audible. The beating rang throughout his ears as lights of midday sunshine burned his pupils. 

He was lost. 

Sinking to the ground, George looked at traces of squirrel foot marks on marshy ground. They had a lot of squirrels who lived near the village, so he doubted he was very far from it. Afterall, he couldn’t run that much. 

His mind began to pulse, enraged that the blonde had the audacity to come and find him. Yet whenever he tried to find the other, it was nearly impossible. Somehow the man always had a one up on him, even with no strings tied. 

There was a slight rustling behind him but before he could turn around a hand moved to cover his mouth. Brown eyes widened as they watched scarred hands keep him still and a huffed breath close to his ear. 

“I had a lot of trouble finding you” The man muttered “didn’t think you’d still even be in the territories”

George glared at the hand, wondering if it would even be worth biting it. Was he still a loyal pet in the blondes eyes, someone who would obediently fall into his manipulative strings? If he said jump, how high? No, he wasn’t some dog who forgave an owner for abusing him. 

“Listen, you can’t be around here anymore, you have to be dead” Dream warned “people are becoming suspicious if you’re still aliv- Fuck!”

The blonde pulled back his hand, which was now blooming a bright red with small bite marks implemented onto it. When he looked up, he saw something other than the missing king, someone who was far from a modest human being. 

“You-” Dream growled “I’m trying to help you and you’re biting me!”

“Fuck off” George whispered, pulling back into himself and trying to sneak away “you murdered my people and exiled me. The last thing I want is to do what you say”

Dream rolled his eyes “Those people were tyrants from the beginning, I wouldn’t call them ‘your people’”. 

George knew the blonde was right, but that didn’t mean they deserved to lose their lives. They should’ve also been given a chance at being exiled. Instead of useless deaths which was the same issue as the wars. More deaths that could be prevented.

“Besides that” Dream continued, green eyes sharply staring back “I’m warning you that more knights will come looking for you. As long as you’re alive, your head is a trophy. Sapnap can’t protect you, he can’t handle a bunch of knights-”

“At least Sapnap tried” George muttered, trying to keep his breath in his chest “he didn’t abandon me and fall into the wills of a tyranny”

“Are you sure about that?” The blonde grinned, tilting his head in false innocence “Sapnap was part of our plan from the beginning, hell, he was the one who started it!”

Brown eyes widened, thoughts racing with unbelievable imaginations. His best friend, one who tried to save his life, was part of it all too? No, Dream had to be lying. 

“He said we needed a new king, a stronger and stable one” Dream mentioned, face still containing a shit eating grin “I mentioned how much you hated being king and we agreed, there needed to be a change in power”

George bowed his head, now staring at the ground, unable to even bring his eyes to the evil green ones. It was too much, too different than his loving pupils. 

“Oh come on now” The blonde chuckled, moving closer so he was right in front of the brunette “don’t cry now, you can still live, I won’t be the one to take that away from you”

When Dream noticed that the older boy wasn’t responding now, he couldn’t stop the worrying that flooded. Maybe he pushed him too far, afterall, it wasn’t like his goal was to make the other ruined. 

After a few seconds of waiting, he leaned in closer. Brunette eyes flashed up before George pushed Dream down, the knight hitting the marshy floor heavily. His green eyes widening as the brunette stood on top of him, eyes practically glowing in rage. Like a tiny deer, his legs were shaking, but his expression remained firm. 

Dream was taken aback by it all. It reminded him of a look a real king should wear. Full of dominance and power, much too late though to the blondes displeasure. 

“What are you gonna do George?” Dream chuckled, trying to gain some of his power over the brunette “you can’t beat me”

George stilled for a second, his mind processing on what power he had. Then, he realized what power he still had, one that never really left. 

The brunette pulled his shirt above his head, throwing it somewhere in the woods. His body was lean but a lot more skinnier than he was in the castle. There were signs of stronger muscle but that was barely visible. 

Dream licked his lips, taking in each ounce of the body he was deprived from, just noticing how long it’s been since he fucked his tight hole. 

“I’ll make a deal with you Dream” George responded, now sitting on the blondes chest “if you cum after me, I’ll let you imprison me”

Dream smirked, liking the way everything was going. how the other was trying to dominate “I could already do that? Flip you over and fuck you all-”

George hushed the other with a single finger, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes crossed his plump lips “You can imprison me without anyone knowing, fuck me senseless everyday as much as you want, I’ll be your obedient little toy”

It was true, George’s obedience was a fair trade. The man was stubborn at every chance he got, you would ask one thing and he’d give a smart ass remark. He was a brat at heart and to see him completely wrecked from that façade would also be really nice. 

“Okay fine” Dream grinned, throwing his arms behind his neck to get a good view “I’ll let you do the work”

George huffed, pulling his pants off to expose everything, his cock embarrassingly hard already. He hated to admit it, but the frustration of it all turned him on so much. Pre-cum was already leaking. 

“Wow, did you wanna be my little sex toy?” Dream laughed, green eyes playful and unaware “you’re falling into a losing battle with a cock that turned on”

George ignored him, pulling off the others pants to reveal his long member. It wasn’t that hard or anything, but still had a promise to grow. He knew Dream’s weak points and his turn-ons. It wouldn’t be too hard to spring him awake. 

Falling between his legs, George gently kissed the head before wrapping it in his mouth, hating the way Dream sighed in relief at the feeling. He swirled his tongue around the head and felt as it throbbed to life. Satisficed grunts of pleasure were heard through the wide empty forest. 

George popped off with a harsh suck, jacking him off lazily while glaring at the other. Dream kept up his amused smile though, so confident that he was gonna win it all. 

“C’mon George, you’re gonna need to try harder than that” The blonde chuckled, the Leo in him vividly aware. Aware of every mistake the brunette could make.

Brown eyes narrowed “I hate you so much”. Despite saying that, he pulled himself back onto the others cock, going down as far as his throat would allow. He could feel the other twitch inside his mouth, well aware of how much of a sight it could be. 

Slowly bobbing his head, taking moments to wrap his tongue around the pulsing vein, he wondered how wrecked Dream liked it. It couldn’t hurt to try. 

George pulled down as far as he could, noticeably gagging but staying put, allowing for tears to well into his eyes as his face flushed to a brighter red. When it felt like too much, he pulled off with a gasp for air. 

When he looked into green eyes, he could see how they were dilated into need. Clearly distracted by his wrecked act, only able to notice plump lips and teary eyes. As he licked just the head in his mouth, sucking carefully, he saw the restraint in the others eyes fall apart. Just how he wanted it. 

“More” Dream whined, hands moving away from his neck to now rest onto soft brown hair. George smirked to himself as he let the hands thrust his head down more onto the others cock, falling to base where his nose was kept by blonde hairs. His own cock was throbbing at the feeling of being so used. 

After a few seconds of staying there, he pulled up for air again, more tears escaping his eyes. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you cry” Dream mumbled, hand tightening in brown curls “let me fuck you”

George caught his breath as he positioned himself above the others now wet dick. It would be so easy to bounce on him, feel how well he’d get stretched, but then he would definitely lose. He needed something that would test the blonde. 

He pulled himself onto Dreams dick, feeling his wall become heated up in inside, before Dreams cock positioned itself right into his prostate. His nerves bundled up and a shiver escaped to his whole body. 

“Still remember you’re good spot” Dream sighed longingly, hands splayed onto the older man's hips “you’re still so fucking tight”.

“You’re filling me up” George moaned, eyes fluttering shut to fall into fantasy, like they weren’t trying to fuck each other for his freedom “why do you feel so damn good”. 

A hand wrapped around his dick, making him flash his eyes open, staring at a knowing blonde. Such a dirty trick to win, but it would work with how riled up he was. 

“Ride” Dream commanded, giving a powerful stroke, making the brunette weak “or I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be cumming in seconds”

The threat was heard, loud and clear, as George began to lift his hips and fall down. It was difficult to achieve with such weak thighs, but he pressed on, going as much as his body would allow. 

He could feel Dreams eyes on him, licking his lips, but there was no way that’d be enough. His pace was too slow and the visual image could only do so much. He remembered Dream liked dirty talk, although he was bad at it it was his best option. 

George moaned loudly, letting the blondes dick hit right into his prostate “Fuck, Dream you’re cock keeps hitting all my good spots”

Dream twitched inside, holding his hips to keep balance, his eyes narrowing in control “Such a slut, you’re letting me hit all your good spots”

“I wanna be owned by you” He moaned, bottoming down until he was filled to the brim “I wanna be fucked by you everyday, I wanna be your little cock prisoner”

Dream grunted, now using both hands on his hips to control the pace. It was rough and kept hitting all his good spots, there was no way he was gonna last longer than the blonde. His fate was sealed as long as Dream was in control. 

“You wanted this all along” The blonde huffed, staring into glazed over brown orbs “should’ve told me sooner”

“Please, make me cum and make me yours” George gasped, his hips hitting down more deeper than he remembers ever doing before “take away everything from me, I only wanna be yours, I wanna be happy”

Tears, whether from losing or stimulation, began to fall down his cheeks heavily. Freedom he could never be able to achieve as long as the two were still alive. There was no possible way for them to be happy anymore. 

“Just the two of us”

When brown eyes bore into green ones, he felt the orgasm hit him. It was overbearing, shooting lightning up his skin from how long it had been. He didn’t even try to hide his moan as he let everything go. All ideas of happiness that once hit him, are gone. 

But maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. 

His high hit him hard, eyes flooding to imaginary thoughts of them living in a faraway cabin. Them waking up every morning to each other in a warm homey environment. A peaceful life with no responsibilities other than their own. 

When he came to, he realized just how much he was crying. The blondes dick was still pressed inside but now stilled to stare concernedly at the brunette. He whipped away the tears before letting the other snuggle into his neck. 

“Don’t stop” George choked out “keep going”

Dream appeared reluctant but kept going, thrusting back into his heavy pace. He hit deep inside the heat, touching the bundle of nerves which drove the brunette insane. 

“Fuck, I want you to cum inside me” George groaned, sharp pain hitting his insides, still oversensitive from his orgasm “Please, cum in me now”

Green eyes looked up, watching the tears clear up and instead be replaced with harsh moans. His face was scrunched up, appearing lost in his own pleasure or pain, the blonde wasn’t too sure. 

Dream grabbed George by the chin, pulling him close into a deep kiss. It took the brunette off guard but he didn’t pull away, instead he leaned in. Feeling teeth knaw at his bottom lip, suckling almost too gently. As if there was still room to be nice to eachother. The others tongue tracing every lining of his mouth, just the way he used to like it. It was like a warm hug, ones they would share on cold winter nights. 

To George, it was the last time he would be able to appreciate such affection. 

When he felt the warm cum fill his insides, the grunts of pleasure close to his ear, George knew it was time to act. It was now or never. 

Pushing the blonde down once again, George stood up, wincing at the numb feeling, and pulled up his pants as quickly as he could. While Dream was still basking in his orgasm high, staring up at the sky, he ran off into the direction of home. 

While the wind blew past him, he could hear a voice just barely call for him to come back. He ignored it, instead making his way to a safer territory. There was no way the blonde could catch up, the brunette was far faster on his feet, especially since he had time to recover from his orgasm. All he needed was to make it to his home and hide. 

Some part of George didn’t want to leave though. Half of the things he was telling Dream was true, that he wanted them to be together, forget past mistakes, and let himself be owned. To be under the blondes control and love it all. But he couldn’t, as long as he was the prey, Dream was the hunter. 

When he got home, the house dark with nobody inside, George couldn’t even find himself to care. Sapnap was out late again, probably staying over Quackity’s, and he would be alone to deal with his feelings once more. It was rough to be so alone when the blonde was usually the one keeping him company. 

He missed having Dream to comfort him, to tell him everything would be okay and that he was loved. Whenever he felt down, strong hands would rub at his shoulders, soft lips cooing at his eyes begging to let him know what's wrong. The blonde was his little cuddle bug, warm and loving. 

George sat at his house's porch, the night shielding him from suspicious view. While listening to the whistling of wind, he played with the boutique of blue pansies that laid calmly by his side. Thoughts of another life, another place, where the two could be happy. 


	3. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Consent issues/mentions of sexual assault/start of sexual assault, please don't read it if it triggers you.

_ “Dream!” George shouted from the upper floor, down to the unexpected blonde who was discussing something with a guard “get over here!” _

_ Green eyes gave him an annoyed look before he politely excused himself. In a timely fashion, Dream was up the stairs and pulling the brunette into an empty hallway.  _

_ “George” Dream growled, eyes narrowing to the smug brunette “I’m trying to do my job, you can’t just call me whenever you like” _

_ “But you’re my knight, you should be giving me attention” George sighed, hands grabbing to meet the blondes “I’m lonely” _

_ A rough huff came from the blonde “George, the kingdom comes first, I need to be out there working for our land” _

_ The brunette didn’t seem too convinced with the answer “can’t you spend a little time with me? You always leave early in the morning, I never get to wake up with you, tell you good morning-” _

_ “I have to be up early commanding the other knights, I can’t just sleep in everyday” _

_ “But why” George whined “is this kingdom more important to you than I am?” _

_ Dream bit his lip but didn’t reply, eyes were glued to the floor and unable to look up. The answer was very clear, and George knew from the beginning.  _

_ The kingdom was to come first, before everything.  _

_ “I can’t mess around anymore, we’re at war” Dream groaned, stepping away from the upset brunette “I’ll speak to you later, King” _

_ When the blonde walked off, he didn’t get a chance to see the brunette's distance stare after him.  _

_ Was a few minutes too much to ask? _

After a few more months of hiding from knights patrolling the area and the occasional seizes on local houses, the coast was finally clear. The guards had left the area and almost all the citizens of the kingdom believed the old king was dead. There were no more rumours of rebellion, no more festivals of the king's death, just silence as people fell in love with the new king, Eret.

George had no strong feelings for Eret. The man was a good leader, managed to get the kingdom on its feet after the last months of war, and no town was going hungry. It was almost how it used to be before the brunettes rule. 

Some part of George wanted to return to home life back in the Kingdom. While his parents were long dead and most aristocrats were trialed or assassinated, he still had friends in the place he grew up. It’s where he met Sapnap, Dream, and many others. He never exactly got to say goodbye to them. 

Georges eyes gazed out the fogged up window, used as an extra precaution in case lingering guards, and stared at the small lake down below. 

Fishes swam freely in the water, well, as much freedom as they thought they had. While they could move around all day, they wouldn’t be able to leave the lake that trapped them. Just like he wouldn’t be able to freely leave his own home. They were independent creatures, but they would never be free.

All this time he wondered why he felt so caged. Taken to shackles to the throne, being contained into a house, potential dangers faced to him at any chance they got. This wasn’t the life he wanted. 

Some nights when he couldn’t sleep, the green eyes he thought he saw in his windows kept him wide awake, he imagined what life would be like if he didn’t exist. 

Sapnap continued to take care of him but he knew as much as anyone else that the man wanted a different life. He most likely wanted a family, someone to grow old with, while not having to keep a runaway king in his home. 

Maybe it would be better to leave. Rent a horse and ride into the wilderness. There was potential out in the unknown, he could live a life of solitude. It wasn’t like he would be missed, if he left then the world would be a better place, just like the kingdom. 

As the moonlight glistened down at the lake, George wrote a final letter to his best friend. The one who protected him for so long, ever since they were kids. His most loyal companion. 

Dear Sapnap,

I hope this letter doesn’t find you in shock from my absence. Please do not worry, I haven’t been captured. Instead, I’m journeying out into the unknown forest in search of finding myself, and a peaceful life. I need a place to grow, become better than I was before, and learn how to be a peaceful man. 

I cannot reach my goal here and with that I must painfully say farewell. I’ll treasure the amazing times we’ve had, the obstacles we’ve crossed, and the warmth we’ve shared. I know we’ll meet again, either in this world or another. I’ll long for the day I get to see your dumb face again. 

In love and care, 

George. 

When George looked back at his home, what he considered home for the past few months, he couldn’t help but smile. He’ll miss it but he’d be a damn liar if he said he wasn’t excited to leave. To become dead to this world and start anew.

Grabbing the leash of the horse, he walked into the thick oak forests. It smelt of clean air and a slight scent of apples. Leaves quietly laid on the ground, undisturbed as he traveled through. 

He knew what it meant to leave. After he was gone, there’d be no trail to him. There was no goodbye. It might be a good thing or a bad thing, he had no idea. The only punishment was the slight lingering regret of not leaving sooner. 

While traveling the marshy route, he couldn’t help but think someone was following him. It was very unlikely, due to it being midnight, but there were crunches of leaves behind him. It might’ve been a squirrel or raccoon, or it could be something much more dangerous. 

George quickly turned around to see nothing, just another empty forest trail. To his disappointment, there was no blonde hair chasing after him. 

“You’re going insane George” He muttered to himself, trying to use the sound of his voice to calm his nerves “nobody is following you, hell, nobody knows you exist”

While he said that, he didn’t believe it. There were sounds of sticks cracking that kept making himt turn his head. At one point he even thought there was a sound of an object dropping. 

“No one is here” George repeated, now becoming even more scared when he realized his horse was beginning to get spooked “nobody-”

George let out a high pitch screech as a black shadow plummeted itself in front of him. The beady eyes of the bunny looked at him confused, before hoping away as if there were no problems, like he didn’t give the poor brunette a heart attack. 

“It was just a cute bunny” The brown eyed man nervously chuckled, sticking closer to the horse “no need to be frightened”

After a few calming breaths, George felt so much better. To just stand there peacefully under moonlight knowing not a single person knew of his existence. Nothing could be better than that, right?

Then, why did the thought hurt so much?

“Found you” A voice whispered from behind, bear hugging him close “you can’t escape now”

George felt his soul leave his body, terror seizing every bone inside him. Too shocked to even scream, the man let his body do whatever instincts it desires. In this case, to stomp on the others foot as hard as he could. 

“Fuck!” Dream cried, instinctively pulling away to protect his foot “What the hell!”

“Stop sneaking up on me!” George shouted back, regaining his composure while stepping away “How the hell did you find me... again!”

The blonde smirked painfully “believe it or not, you aren’t hard to track. I was waiting for the best opportunity to take you back”

George looked at him in confusion “take me back where”

“Well, based off our bet a while back” Dream replied carefully, getting closer to the brunette “I’ll be taking you to a better place with just the two of us”

Oh, George completely forgot about their little bet. It was just a plan to have the other distracted, he didn’t think the man would genuinely pursue him. After all, they were considered enemies at the moment and it’d be treason to have a sexual relationship with an enemy. 

“What If I don’t want to come with you?” George asked, taking another step backwards.

“I’ll make you” another step forward.   
“What If I resist” another step back.

“George” Dream sighed “I don’t care for your stubborn attitude, you’re gonna be mine whether you like it or not”

The blonde grabbed the others wrist, looking him dead in the eye “You’re mine”

“Am I?” The brunette yanked his arm away and turned to escape. The only issue was that the blonde expected this, quickly grabbing the other by his shirt, throwing him backwards to the ground. All he could do was brace for the harsh impact. 

Dream stood very tall above him, green eyes unkind as they blinked down at him “we can do this the easy way or the hard way George, It’s late at night and I don’t have much patience”

George knew how much Dream liked to sleep. He was mostly an early sleeper, often taking naps on the brunette's lap during the day when there was nothing to do. Whenever they slept in the same bed, the blonde was always the first one to wake up and leave. There wasn’t ever a single morning they woke up in the same bed. 

“Awe is Dweamy tired?” George mocked “must be past your bedtime”

Dream was visibly annoyed, his hands clenching by his side. His stare was daunting as he pulled the brunette to his feet, keeping a tight grip to his bicep. 

“Listen” The green eyed man growled “I know for a fact you have nowhere else to go. You can either politely come with me or I’ll burn every place you go to”

Dream was right, George had no home to go to. He wanted independence from Sapnap and he also wanted someplace he didn’t feel caged. Despite Dream's aggressiveness to keep him captive, he felt most free when he was by the blondes' side. 

That, and he felt like he’s caused enough problems for the kingdom already. If he did escape to somewhere unknown, he was putting more people at risk. 

“Fine” George muttered “I have nowhere else to go anyway”

Dream smirked “Exactly”

The way green eyes crinkled in victory made the brunette want to scowl. How could the blonde look so happy seeing him, being glad he was captive. It disgusted him. 

They walked in silence, going in a direction George wasn’t sure of. With it being the dead of night, it was difficult to concentrate on his steps and which way he was going. All he did was focus on the man in front of him, guiding him to his inevitable doom. 

It was rather sad how easily he fell into the blondes hands, obediently following his orders. What kind of life would he be expecting now? Living in some random place in the forest, obediently listening to every word Dream said. No room for his own thoughts and opinions, just some lifeless puppet. He could only imagine the torture of it all. The humiliation and tragedy of everything that led him to this moment. 

A wave of exhaustion flooded over the brunette as each step felt more painful than the last. It hurt to even move his legs forward. Everything was just a bother at this point, nothing really felt worth it anymore. 

Every last thing he held dear was gone, so what was there to keep going on for? All he accomplished in his life was being a bad king and paying the consequences for a role he never chose. He had no more goals, nothing to live for. So why, no, how could he keep moving forward.

“Hey” Dream snapped “you’re moving too slow”

George glanced up,exhaustion visible from stress lines to bags under his eyes. His cheeks were more hollow than before, skin paler than usual under minimal light. 

“Sorry for not being too excited, Dream, let me just jump up in joy real quick”

Dream rolled his eyes but stopped nagging at the other. Instead, he remained looking forward, occasionally glancing around for something that George didn’t know of. At least, until the blonde made a statement.    
“There it is”

When George looked up again, he was greeted with a medium sized cottage, visibly abandoned by the overgrown weeds and flowers lining up the house. It was an ideal situation in every instance but the one he was in right now. 

“What is that” George gasped, mouth agape as he stared “Why, when did you-”

“Well, I thought about where I should keep you” Dream started, pulling the brunette through the front door and into the wide spacing of a living room space “and this place just so happened to be free, so I decided why not?”

George took a long look at the walls and furniture, well polished and kept, almost as if someone has lived there before. There weren't any photos around though, so he could only guess where the owners actually were.

Maybe they were victims to the war and had to flee or perhaps they were taken in as soldiers and lost their lives. He wouldn’t know. 

“It’s very nice” George answered honestly, looking back to Dream who was just patiently watching him “at least I won’t have to spend my life in a shack”

The grin that reached the blonde's face was almost too wholesome for the dark past he kept behind him. It made him think of their better days, when that kind of smile would make him so happy. 

“It’s good that you like it” Dream offered, stepping close to the short man, holding him by his waist “After all, it is your home now”

Home, well, he could hardly consider it home. 

“Thank you Dream, you’re so kind” He replied sarcastically “how shall I ever repay my savior”

“I can think of a few ways…”

A disgusted look that reached the brunette's face couldn’t be suppressed, making the blonde choke out a laugh. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding” Dream chuckled, pulling the other even closer “look, there's a nice medium sized bed here we can share”

George raised a brow “Why would I want to share a bed with you”

When they reached the bedroom, there was a large bed placed near a window. It could easily fit the two and had nice fur blankets. It’s fuzzy look practically called to George, begging to be cuddled with. 

“I mean, I can sleep in it alone and you could have the couch” Dream drawled “but it’d be a shame to sleep alone on such a cold night”

George glared at Dream, brown eyes flickering away quickly when he met the others gaze “Listen, I do not want to sleep in the same bed as you”

Dream sighed but did not argue, allowing the brunette to come up with his own choices. It was strange to not hear any protests, but George wasn’t exactly finished either. 

“I will though, because it’s a cold night and the bed looks comfortable”

“You’re so easy to please” Dream giggled, pulling his shirt off and crawling towards the bed. 

While he did so, George was able to see the man's back. It was scarred up, full of burns and deep slashes. There were even some skin parts that seemed unfixable. A deadly reminder of what it meant to be a knight during wartime. 

Dream didn’t have any scars the last time George saw his body. Except the one that lined his face. 

“Are you gonna come in?” Dream smiled, a innocent look to his scratched up face “It’s a lot cozier than I expected”

George grimaced, but pulled himself forward into the bed. He had to say, Dream was right. It was very fluffy and felt amazing on his skin. The brush of fabric tickled his hands and reminded him of the sheets back in the castle. While he laid down, warm arms that embraced his side nearly burned him.

Blonde hair cuddled into the side of his neck, breathing deeply “It feels nice to sleep like this again”

Internally, George agreed. The smell of musk that he missed so much and calming breathes was almost enough to lull him to sleep. But he couldn’t, not yet.

Dreams eyes were closed and his breathing indicated that he was falling asleep. 

George’s plan was simple. As soon as the blonde fell asleep, he would sneak from the bed and leave. It was only a waiting game of when the other would let down his guard. After he escaped, he could be free from the blondes clutches.

But, until the man actually fell asleep, he could enjoy the loving warmth for a little while longer. 

After a few hours, the blonde was practically snoring in his ear. He had to be extremely sleep deprived if that much sound came from the blonde. It was annoying, but it covered his own loud sounds when he slipped out from the blonde's arms. 

The first foot that reached the ground creaked under him. Old floorboards tried to call the blonde awake but George carefully thought about his next step before proceeding. It took about four minutes before he stood in the middle of the room, the blonde still sleeping in the bed. ‘

George took one look at the long blonde lashes before turning away to leave. He knew if he stared too long, he would want to go back. 

While George explored the home and for a way to leave, he noticed one photo on the table. It was of a family, a man and women with striking green eyes along with a child in between them. The little boy reminded him of Dream, the way he smiled toothy and his emerald eyes sparkled of joy. The only difference in the photo was that Dream had no scar on his face. He looked happy, a face of a child with no problems.

This had to be Dreams old home then, before he came to the castle to train. If the home was this empty, he could only assume that the blondes parents passed a long time ago. Leaving the house vacant for who knows how many years. 

George wondered how lonely Dream had been. How hurt the young boy must’ve felt to be taken from his family and forced to live in the castle. Then forced to train as his bodyguard when he was only eight. 

If he left, would he be leaving Dream alone again. 

The door was right there, he could leave if he really wanted to. Run out and hide from the blonde. It was so easy to do but he couldn’t. Just like Dream said, there was nowhere else he could go. So he could leave or stay, where he could be with Dream and have all his attention. It was a scary thought but he actually liked it. 

_ I wanted to stay. _

After that thought, he felt himself being pushed chest first onto the table, a heavy weight keeping him down. 

“I thought I was being very clear” Dream hissed into his ear “I wasn’t going to tolerate any escaping”

“I wasn’t trying to escape” George lied “Get off of me, you're heavy”

The brunette was flipped around, back now resting uncomfortably on the hard woden surface while he was faced up to look into angry green eyes. 

“Here I thought I could trust you enough to sleep, turns out I was wrong”

“Dream, listen to me” George started, trying to somehow comfort the built up anger that was brewing in the taller man “you can’t blame me for wanting to leave, this is a lot to-”

Slender hands grabbed at his pants, pulling them off swiftly and sending shivers throughout the short man's body. The cold air was brutal against his skin, making him wish he just stayed in the fluffy blankets from before. 

“Dream!” George gasped, trying to cover his bare legs “stop it, this isn’t like you”

“Then what is ‘like me’ George” Dream spat out, pulling the others legs over his shoulder “am I just your knight who listens to every command you make or am I a monster who took everything you had”

The hurt that fell from the blonde's voice nearly broke George. It was unfair for him to have such raw emotion, he was the one who lost everything so why was Dream the one upset?

“Neither” George argued, trying to grab at the others hand despite it being unreachable “fuck Dream, you were my lover before anything else, yet you abandoned me and left me for dead”

The sickening sound of a buckle being undone left a sour taste in his mouth. 

“Why are you trying to leave me then, I’m giving you a chance for us to be like before but you want to abandon me at any second you get” 

It was like talking to a brick wall, nothing could get through the blonde. The most he could do would be to lay there and let it happen. 

George turned his head, feeling the prickling reach his eye. It hurt so much, the feeling of being so powerless. He was willing to give up everything if it meant he could be with Dream, but it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t enough. 

His vision began to blur as hot tears escaped his eyes, too painful to suppress anymore. A choke sound reached his mouth as he realized whatever fragile feelings they had for each other would be unfixable if the blonde carried out his actions. 

Yet as time pressed on, he didn’t feel anything touch him there. There was nothing protting at his entrance or spreading his legs further apart. The only touch he felt was a singular hand over his own. 

When George finally looked up, he saw Dream. It wasn’t the angry face from before, the smug face when he was captured, or the tired look when they were at war. Instead, he saw such a vulnerable stare directed right at him. 

Dream opened his mouth to say something but his voice cracked, immediately clamping his mouth shut to bite at his lip. He was trying to hide what he wanted to say but at this point, nothing could be hidden from each other anymore. 

“I don’t want to do this” Dream struggled out, hand tightening further around the brunettes “I don’t want to hurt you, make you scared, or force you to stay”

George remained silent as the blonde continued “...but I don’t want you to leave either, I want us to be happy together, just the two of us. It’s all I ever wanted but I still had to protect the kingdom, I had to protect you, but there was so much going on and very little options, and I couldn’t-”

A hand reached to freckled cheeks, pulling the blonde out of the terrorizing thoughts that plagued his mind. Instead of violent bloodshed, he now saw concerned brown eyes facing him. 

“Dream” George whispered, voice soothing his mind “it’s okay, just breathe for me”

The blonde hadn’t noticed how harshly his voice was staggering or the way he wasn’t even breathing. Now that he noticed, he began to take deep breaths, just focusing on the counting that the brunette mumbled out. 

When he finally managed to recover, he took a long look at the shorter boy. He wasn’t a king anymore, or some higher power, he was just... George. 

“Do you- Do you really think we can be happy together?” Dream muttered, hovering his own hand over the brunettes so it pressed closer to his face. 

“I don’t know” George replied honestly, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t try”

The brunette sat up, so he was nearly face to face with Dream. He took a finger to wipe away the remaining tears that ideally laid on his face, then hugged the taller man closely. 

“Hey George?” Dream whispered against brown strands.   
George snuggled closer to the blonde “Yes Dream?”   
“I’m sleepy”

“We should probably go to sleep then,” George hummed, taking a quick glance to the open bedroom door.    
“Together?”   
“Yeah” George answered “together”

This time, George willingly went with Dream to the bedroom, easily falling back into the warm covers. It was very comforting, the feeling of warm embraces that touched every fiber of his skin. The legs that wrapped around his own bundled him closer to the taller man. 

“Dream” George whispered, making the blonde look his way. The brunette took that opportunity to grab hold of his face, letting his lips brush against the others lips softly. 

“Goodnight” George whispered, noticing the very tired look from the blonde. It didn’t seem to faze him though as Dream gave a weak smile.

“Goodnight, George”

  
  


When George woke up the next morning, he noticed how warm everything was around him, including strong arms that rested around his waist. There was even a pressure above his head as blonde strands fell near his face. 

Looking up, George saw the sleeping face of Dream, mouth half way open. It was rather amusing to hear the snores that came from the blonde. 

The brunette snuggled closer to the warmth, happily watching Dream sleep longer. It was the first time he ever saw the other's morning face and he had to admit, it was addicting.If time allowed, he would watch it all day. 

Of course, all good things had to come to an end as green eyes opened slowly. Slowly blinking away slumber, Dream began to whine as he cuddled even closer to the brunette, not even realizing he was awake. 

George couldn’t help himself, he let out a low chuckle that the blonde immediately noticed. 

“You awake now sleepy head?” George mocked, pushing back blonde strands past the others ear “or are you still tired”

“Mm still tired” Dream sighed, letting out a yawn and a slight stretch before cuddling to the brunette's chest “wanna cuddle longer..”

George flushed, wrapping his own arms around the taller man's neck so he could feel the breathing on his chest “Hehe, you’re acting childish”

Dream glanced up, playfulness easily detected in his eyes. It nearly worried George as the taller man rose a bit so he was now lying face to face with the shorter man. 

Careful hands grabbed at the slender jawbone, pressing rough lips to soften ones. It was like a spark of electricity went through each other of their spines, riling them up. The tongue that poked the inside of Georges cheek had a clear intention of what it wanted, causing the brunette to moan around it. 

A hand reached between Georges legs, causing him to flinch and pull back. 

Dream stared worryingly but stop his hands advancements to wait for the others approval “I’m sorry, I’ll stop-”   
“No, please don't” George swiftly answered, moving closer to the blonde again “I was just nervous, I really want you to touch me”   
The redness that reached Dreams cheeks was adorable. It made the brunette want to tease him, just to see how red the other could actually get. He refrained himself though, knowing he had as much time as he needed to tease the other later. 

Gripping blonde hair, George leaned near his lips “Please, touch me Dream”

Dream complied, his hand going back down to fondle the already growing member. It’s heat was already growing as careful hands gripped around it. The touch was so soft, too soft for what he actually wanted. 

Whining into the blondes ear, George wrapped his mouth around the sensitive area, loving the way the taller man shivered under him. The breath near his chest was hot and edged him on further. 

The harsh moan that ripped from Dream as George intentionally bit at the lobe nearly made him go insane. His voice was low but dripped with need. 

“Touch me too, George” Dream begged, already rutting his hips into the brunette's leg. A loud gasp emerged when the blonde finally felt his cock being rubbed back by a mischievous thigh. It massaged his length in the best ways. 

“God, you’re teasing” Dream groaned, his cock twitched at the touches that barely sent him over the edge “it feels too good”   
George's own dick was at the mercy of the taller man, being pumped so lightly it drove him mad. He needed more, needed harsher friction to make him cum. Yet he loved it, having no control of when it would happen, only knowing it was up to him to take it or leave it. 

“Dream!” George moaned, feeling his orgasm build up embarrassingly fast. After all, the last time he orgasmed was with Dream in the woods. 

The pants that huffed near the brunette's ear sent him closer but not enough as the hand pulled away, leaving his erection cold. 

“No, Dream, please” George cried, hands tightening in blonde strands. 

“I’m gonna cum” Dream groaned, grabbing the older man's hips close to his own so their cocks were flushed together. The heat was waved off of them was too much as skin met skin. It was overwhelming. 

George felt Dream's hips thrust next to his own, the friction of their cocks moving next to each other in rhythm. It was fast paced and rough, as the orgasm plowed through the brunette, wringing him dry while the blonde relentlessly rubbed against him. It wasn’t long until Dream was groaning in his ear, hot cum pouring over his own sensitive cock. 

Dreams eyes were glazed over, sweat beating at his forehead, met with a blissed out smile. It sent arrows rocking through George's heart. 

“You look very adorable when you orgasm” Dream noted, loving the way the brunette tried to hide his face in embarrassment “It’s cute”

“Shut up, you’re such an idiot” George mumbled. 

Even though he sounded cold, his head that snuggled near the blondes neck betrayed his statements. Lying there, just enjoying each other's breathing was a nice way to start the morning. 

As George stared at the loving green eyes that he missed so much. He couldn’t help but feel like he truly found his home.    
  



	4. Fall

_Dream crouched under the desk in a vacant room, cheek swollen and his eyes red. His blonde hair rubbed at his sweaty forehead, leading to more anger riling up in the child._

_It had been a week since he came to the castle and everyday he hated it more. Not only was he taken from his home, taken from his parents, but he also had to suffer through endless training for hours on end._

_He was sick of it all._

_After telling the commander he needed to rest due to his chest hurting, he was struck across the face, leading to a deep cut lining his cheek. It was the most frightening thing he’s ever seen, to experience piercing black eyes sneering down at him._

_So he did what any child would do, run away. He ran out of the training arena and into the castle._

_While he ran, he forgot where the sleeping area was and found himself lost. In complete despair, he hid inside an empty room. He could hear some knights searching from him, calling his name, but he chose to ignore them._

_Dream placed a shaky finger to his cheek, noticing the sharp pain flare with the touch. He pulled back his finger to see the red dripping which pissed him off. It would definitely lead to a scar. Many thoughts raced through his head of what would happen to him now._

_How am I so weak? If I can barely protect myself, how could I be expected to protect anyone else..._

_While he wallowed in shame and anger, he didn’t notice the door slowly open to the dark room, letting in a deep orange light. A brown haired boy popped his head in, curious eyes gazing around the room._

_Dream sniffed a bit, pulling his mind away from angry tears now falling on his face. His eyes gazed up to see a brunette boy standing in front of him, worry lacing his features. He appeared unsure of what to do._

_“What are you starin’ at?” Dream barked, trying to shoo off the curious boy. When he realized the other wasn’t gonna be leaving, he just accepted the fact he would be caught. Closing his eyes in annoyance, he could hear rustling in front of him._

_“What’s your name?” The brunette boy asked, nudging the blondes knee “I never usually see kids my age around here”_

_Dream opened one eye and saw the other way too close to his face._

_“Back off!” the blonde shouted angrily, pushing George to the floor._

_He had expected to hear some sort of whine, maybe even burst into a crying fest, but instead was met with dead silence. Silence that made him feel more anxious by the second._

_“Hey..” Dream called “are you.. Alive?”_

_A quick sputter came from the brunette before he bursted out laughing “Of course I’m alive, are you an idiot?”_

_Dream felt his face redden in embarrassment “you weren’t moving! How was I supposed to know”_

_This only made the brunette laugh harder. His laughter was high pitched and piercing through the silence room. The sound was contagious and was even starting to affect the blonde, causing him to join in the giggle fest._

_“Such an idiot” Dream chuckled, kicking the brunette who just lied on the floor laughing “get up! And stop l-laughing”_

_While he said that, he couldn’t rip off his own grin. He had to admit, it was very silly to think that the brunette would die from a push to the floor._

_After a few minutes, the brunette boy lifted himself up, smiling a bright clear eyed smile._

_“You should play a game with me” the boy stated, rustling with the desk Dream was hiding under “I have chess, cards, checkers-”_

_“I like chess,” Dream admitted. He used to play with his parents all the time when he was younger. His dad was a professional player and gave him his wisdom. It was practically the only thing he had left of him._

_The brunette blinked at him “I’m not very good at chess, but I’m willing to play a few rounds”_

_He took a chess board from above, setting everything out in order._

_“Okay” George giggled “let’s start”_

The lively leaves that clutched to the tree branches have once again fallen, piling up with colorful reds and yellows on the ground. Many animals were scattering around getting their last fills of food before hibernation. 

George watched as a squirrel came near the window, sneaking its little nose, trying to get into the warmth of the house. Inside the fireplace was crackling and some syrup was being boiled, making the home smell like sweets. 

“Hello little baby” The brunette cooed “how are you?”  
The squirrel took one look at the human before scurrying away, back underneath the leaves, making the man frown. 

“Well that wasn’t very nice..”

A harsh bark of laughter could be heard from the room making George pop his head up. Meeting his gaze was familiar green ones, filled with amusement and adoration. 

“It’s not that funny Dream” George muttered, stepping away from the window to hang around the dining table with the blonde.

Dream lightly chuckled, painting a piece of wooden board that was chipped slightly. The pieces held to the side were also starting to break apart but were still identifiable. A game of chess in the making. 

George leaned against his hand while he watched the blonde work. 

After that night a few months ago, the two talked a while and adjusted to their new way of life. They came to some conclusions and rules. It was needed if they were going to have somewhat of a stable life together. 

First, what Dream did was nearly unforgivable in George's eyes. As a result, Dream fully excused himself from knight work at the castle and gave his role to Sapnap, who was allowed back into the castle as he swore loyalty to the new king. 

Second, George was still known to be dead by the public but higher rank officials, such as the king and Sapnap, know he is alive. As an exchange of his coopertance, He is also allowed to visit the castle and towns every so often to meet his friends, if he chooses, but he is still regarded as an enemy in the king's eyes. 

Third, George and Dream had set up a proper burial for the people lost in the assasination. While their bodies were somewhere, cast aside, the two made a memorial together to truly honor the deceased people. It allowed George to say goodbye, let go of past grievances, and move on. It lays in the forest now, peacefully watching leaves fall. 

When he was held that night, crying softly next to the blonde who quietly rubbed his back, he found it in himself to forgive the other. It was hard and he wanted to hold onto the previous anger, but it wasn’t worth it. They had both been hurt as a result of all this fighting and they were both sick of it.

There’s too much unnecessary hatred in the world already, so George forgave Dream, but deep inside he never forgot that treacherous night either. 

Some nights when he closes his eyes, all he sees is the sword coming near his faces, close to impaling him before he wakes in a cold sweat. Dream is always there though, to lull him back to sleep in warm, strong arms, whispering sweet reassurances. 

In a similar fashion, if Dream had night terrors, babbling swears with his eyes wide in fear, George knew how to calm the other down and rest him back to sleep. It was just a new adaption each of them had to live with now. 

“I’m almost finished” Dream mumbled, eyes focused on painting white blocks “wanna give it a go after it dries?”  
“I’ll just win” George chuckled, noticing how the blonde was holding back laughter “obviously”

Dream looked up from his board, cheeks turning red “Mhm, If you’re so confident maybe we should bet on it?”

George seemed waver at the statement making the blonde smirk “unless you’re not as confident as you say you are”

“I’m confident” George exclaimed, eyes narrowing Dreams tricks “what do you want to bet”

Orange glow from the sunset peeked through the windows, making George's eyes burn a bright ambur. It caused the blonde to feel a flutter in his stomach, his cheeks growing hotter as he admired the sight. He didn’t understand how the brunette could continue looking so beautiful, but he always managed to leave a strong impression on the younger man. 

“Well” Dream hummed, looking the other up and down “If I win, I want you to sit on my lap for an hour, no pants or anything”

Georges eyes narrowed, looking away as his ears turning a warm shade of pink “A-alright then, If I win I want to pleasure you but you can’t make any noise”

Dream rolled his eyes “seems rather easy, okay. I agree on those bet terms”

A wide smile broke out on George's face as Dream finished painting the last tile. He left it on the table to dry while the two continued their talk. 

“You sure you’re gonna be able to do this bet?” Dream warned “I don’t know if you can handle an hour of teasing”

“You speak high and mighty for someone who hasn’t won yet” George cautioned “I’d be careful”

Green eyes bore into the older man, calculating every movement in the other's body. It promised endless possibilities and outcomes, driving the blonde mad. Who would win, who would get the dominant role. 

“I bet you’ll be begging to cum in five minutes” Dream huffed, hand reaching out slowly to wrap around slender fingers “I won’t let you”

The calloused fingers that rubbed against the top of George's hands were telling, but the brunette didn’t back down. 

“I don’t know how you’ll be able to silence yourself when I give you the barest of pleasure” George warned, a slight glint in his eye “you won’t even have a choice, just have to silently take it until you slip up a noise and have it all ripped away”

The frustration was lingering in the both of them, anticipating who could outsmart the other. Neither of them had played in a long time, but it gave them even playing fields. 

By the time the paint was dry, both of them had lust filling their eyes. The game seemed like a wager of who was coming first, and who was gonna be left dry. Both them had determination to win, but only one of them could. 

George had his hand on the black pawn, gazing down to Dreams lips “after you”

Dream moved his pawn forward two spaces and like that, the game began. 

_It took about ten minutes before the boy was in checkmate, his eyes were wide as he tried to figure out where he went wrong. Dream had a confident grin on his face as he watched the boy beg for another game._

_“what, that was too quick” The boy complained “you cheated”_

_“Did not” Dream argued back “you’re just bad”_

_“Another game!” The brunette shouted, trying to put the pieces back “I bet I can beat you this time”_

_Dream laughed, watching the boy frantically put everything back in place “As much as I would love to continue playing, I have a bunch of guards looking for me”_

_The boy glanced up, a smirk pulling at his lips “Don’t worry about it, I’ll protect you from them”_

_“Oh really” Dream rolled his eyes “and how could you do that”_

_“Well, I’m the king, they’ll do what I say” The boy admitted, grin brightening his features “so will you play with me a little longer?”_

_Dream stared at the boy, unable to believe a word he said. The man he was supposed to be fighting for, the one who was in charge of the kingdom, in charge of the war, was just a child? A young kid, who couldn’t even beat a peasant in chess.. It had to be a lie._

_“You’re the king George?” Dream gasped “but the king is supposed to be a mid aged ruler, a scary guy who causes fear in all the citizens? You don’t exactly look like the scumbag he’s described as”_

_George chuckled nervously “Yeah? And you don’t look like the bloodthirsty knight running wild that the guards were sent out to kill”_

_Dream fell silent as his eyes gazed back to the board. He hadn’t known running away would result in him being on an execution block. It would make sense, based on their harsh training. They likely had no need for disobedience._

_“The scumbag king was my father, but he passed away when I was five, leaving me this whole war mess” George sighed, leaning on his palm “I don’t care much for kings and war plans-”_

_The king piece that the boy was playing with tipped over to its side, falling with a clack on the board. Brown eyes gazed at it uncaring, as if it was the only scenario possible._

_“But it’s my problem now, therefore I have to stay here and fix it…”_

_Dream fidgeted with the king on his end, who still stood tall “what if you didn’t have to be king, live a free life in some nowhere village, making your own choices and living how you want to?”_

_Georges eyes widened, hope slowly filling his pupils as he grabbed Dreams hand “You’re joking, it’s impossible, never heard of”_

_Dream felt for the boy, placed in a role he never asked for, being a puppet on a string..._

_“It would be really nice” George gushed, imaging a life without royalty “but I couldn’t, who would lead the kingdom”_

_When George went to pull back his hand, Dream held on tighter, keeping the boy longer “What if i helped you, we could say goodbye to this stupid kingdom together, and choose our own independent paths”_

_“You’re such an idiot” George mumbled, but didn’t pull his hand away “maybe if you let me win this next game, I’ll think about it”_

_Dream smirked “Not gonna happen”_

_So the two played a while longer, Dream winning easily each time. It was ruthless but amusing, how much the brunette got ticked off by each loss._

_While the sun set further and George was actually putting up a fight, Dream might have put his king in a spot just a little too convenient for the brunette. He might have also taken away his defense, letting the other get his first win. And Maybe, just maybe, he smiled when his king hit the board._

“I won!” George cheered, watching the fallen king hit the table “I can’t believe I actually won for once!”  
Dream rolled his eyes “Listen, I’m rusty”

The brunette didn’t stop his excitement though “I can’t believe you got so bad at this, what the hell”

Before the brunette could defend himself further, George dropped to his knees in front of him, brown eyes half lidded as lurking fingers pressed to his thighs “remember our little bet now?”  
A groan escaped Dreams lips “This hardly seems fair”

“Fair enough” George purred, laying his cheek on the others thighs “I’m gonna start now so I’d appreciate it if you shut your mouth?”

The way he phrased it so lightly yet so harshly sent shivers down Dreams spine. Doing as the other said, he kept his mouth shut. 

The brunette wasted no time pulling the other free of his pants, not bothering to touch any of the sensitive zones, just doing his best to make sure the other was free of any clothing. When he looked up, he could see the restraint in green eyes.  
“I’m gonna touch you now” George keened, comfortably rubbing the others thigh “if you make any sort of moan, groan, or anything, I’ll stop touching you for a minute”

Dream was about to reply, but refrained with just a nod. It caused the brunette to smile and snuggle closer in the warmth between the blondes legs. 

Taking a lick up the blondes shaft, cock half hard, he could feel the others thighs tremble under his careful touch. With another polite lick, the blondes feet were now grounded firmly to the wooden floorboards. 

Wrapping the head around pink swollen lips, George could feel the droplets of precum fall on his tongue. Mixed with the musky scent he loved so much, the brunette could feel himself being engulfed with everything that reminded him of Dream. 

Sinking further down the shaft, he bobbed his head slightly on the length, loving the way it filled his throat up. The more he took the blonde down, the more he felt the tremble under his fingers increase. 

The thought of knowing he was in control sent pleasure racing down Georges spine. He could control whether the blonde came or not, and could easily stop with any sound from the others mouth. 

Popping up with a gasp of breath, he chuckled darkly “You’re awfully quiet there Dream”

Dream had sweat dripping down his forehead as he struggled to ground him in reality. Everything felt so warm and good in the brunette's mouth, it was making his jaw go lack. 

“That won’t do though” George cooed “it isn’t fun if you don’t break the rules sometime”

George continued down on the cock, instead of a slow sensual pace, now bobbing his head a little faster. Sure, Dream could be silent under teasing but when he was getting waves of pounding pleasure, there's no way the blonde would stay silent. 

Taking him to the hilt, grounding himself in blonde tufts of hair, he heard the first groan of pleasure hit his ears. It caused the brunette to feel giddy as he pulled off completely, watching the blonde groan in annoyance. 

“Fuck George” Dream growled out, cock twitching shamelessly from lack of head “you’re such a slut for liking this”

George hummed, rubbing his fingers into thighs before pulling them away. He took the time to stare at his mess of lover a little while longer, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead and eyes gazing in need. 

“The longer you back talk” George warned “the longer the wait”

Dream got the point and shut his mouth again, eyes determined and focused to be kept silent. It was just the look George wanted to see. 

“Good Dream” George mumbled, going back to finish his boyfriend off “next peep though and I stop for good”

Dream opened his mouth to protest but shut it once again, squeezing his eyes shut as George took him all the way down to the hilt relentlessly. It was such a close call for the blonde, only saved by biting his lip. 

The wandering fingers touched each section of the blondes thigh, feeling in all the places he never really got to appreciate. They trembled under his touch and were a dead give away when the blonde was close. 

When the legs were trembling more frequently, George took the time to go slower and give more sensual rubs to the tip. There’s no way the blonde could last, but the brunette was determined to make the other moan before he got the chance to cum. 

Dream wrapped his hands in brown curls, feeling the pressure build up inside. He knew he was close to cumming, but he was also determined to last a little longer.

George knew how good the other was at keeping a restraint, but that didn’t demotivate him. To him, it was cute, to see the other so riled up but not uttering a single noise. 

He’d be a liar though if he said he didn’t miss Dreams sweet low moans, groaning in his ear to keep going, whispering encouragements. His own pants were beginning to feel too tight at the thought. 

Dream finally broke under the pressure, pushing George's face down “feel so good”

George smiled inwardly, knowing the blonde messed up. Instead of being nice, and slipping off immediately, he held himself there until he knew the taller man was on the verge. Then, he’d take it away. 

“God, I’m gonna cum George” Dream choked out, nearly crying when George pulled himself off with a satisfied grin. 

“No you’re not” George sang, rubbing the blondes thigh cheerfully “I said no noises or I would stop”

Dream huffed, his cock aching for release “please George, you’re mouth is too addicting”

George gave the blonde some half hearted mercy and trailed a single finger up the member. It led to Dream shaking at such small sensations. 

“Mm, I’m pretty sure you said you wouldn’t let me cum earlier” George kept up a oblivious façade, smiling up at the blonde “so why should I let you?”

Dream took a deep breath before finally grinning, caressing Georges cheek “such a cock slut, if you left me like this you’d regret it later and you know it”

The resilient brown eyes showed no signs of wavering, only leaning closer to the blondes cock so warm breath could be felt. 

“F-fine” Dream muttered, gripping onto brown curls “I’ll moan all sweet for you tonight, does that sound like a better deal”

Brown eyes finally softened before red lips placed themselves back on the leaking head. The long awaited warmth had Dream keening in seconds. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you suck me like that” Dream groaned, keeping a steady hand on the brunettes head for balance “pretty lips surround me so good”

George felt the heat rush to his face, feeling more of an urge to please the blonde. He kept his pace firm and slow, watching, waiting for the man to go still under him and release everything. 

It took a few more minutes before Dream spilled his load down George's throat, whimpering at the overstimulating heat that refused to leave his cock, leaving him groaning at the feel. 

Finally, giving the blonde some relief, he pulled off with a smirk “how was that, Dreamie?”

Dream gave George a wide smile, patting his lap to signal the other, which George obediently complied to. 

As George became comfortable on the blonde's lap, he couldn’t stop himself from stealing a warm kiss to the lips. 

“You’re amazing George” Dream sighed warmly, keeping secure arms around the brunettes sides “I’m so thankful to have you here, with me”

George stilled for a second, looking at Dream but not exactly looking at him. Thinking of where he could’ve been if he hadn’t followed Dream, if he was killed at the castle, if Dream chose another lover, or any of the endless possibilities that would’ve led him anywhere than where he was right now. 

It scared him. 

“George” Dream questioned, playing a reassuring hand to the others jaw “are you okay?”

“Yea-Yeah I’m fine” George spluttered, regaining his surrounding “I’m just-”

Deep down, George was happy to be with Dream. It was everything he ever wanted. Ever since they were kids and grew up. Now that he had it, what else was there? Live peacefully, he assumed. But was this it, was this all his life would be. 

“Do you ever feel like there should be more” George asked, looking downward to the wooden floor “I should’ve accomplished more, been a better person”

Dream hugged George tight to his chest, smelling the vanilla that floated through the room “It’s not over, there's still so much more we can do together. There's hope for us and there’s a future”

George didn’t know why he felt such a pang in his chest but he smiled anyway. It didn’t matter what kind of pain awaited him tomorrow, because it was warm here. 

Where he was, he was found, in a palace of vanilla and hugs. Surrounded by the seasons of life, as the blue pansies by the window began to die again under the threat of winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, thank you so much for all the support <3   
> Hopefully the ending didn't disappoint you too much and you enjoyed it  
> Let me know if the idea of a angsty ending would interest anyone? Cos I have an idea but I don't wanna ruin the vibe the story gave off.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading :3


End file.
